Crossovers that shouldn't happen 7 , TSCHighland Diclonius
by keithallen
Summary: Kaede gets a job in the US. Sarah is devastated, Derek is angry, John is confused, Cameron gains a big smile.


Sarah was in the kitchen when a knock came at the door. Going out to the living room she opened the door to see a  
woman with pink hair wearing a plain blue top and jeans and a SEAHAWKS wool hat. The woman also had red irisis in her eyes.

"Sarah Connor?" the woman asked in a Scottish accent.

Sarah froze. With a weak smile, she said, "I'm sorry, you have the wrong house." She went to shut the door, but it didn't move. She looked, the door wasn't being held by anything.

"Actually, who I need ta see is John Connor. He's currently goin by the last name of Baum ta maintain a low profile. I was asked ta come help him wit a matter."

Help, right, Sarah thought. She pulled her 9MM. Wearing a hard face, she said, "Leave."

The woman looked at the gun. The slide slid off the end, springs bounced out, the barrel dropped off. Looking at Sarah, the woman said, "That ain't very nice. How bout if ya just be decent, or otherwise I won't be very nice."

The woman stepped forward, Sarah stepped back, wide eyed. "Who are you?" Sarah asked, staring at her.

"I'm Kaede," the woman said as she looked around. "Do ya know a Catherine Weaver?"

"CEO of Zeira Corp. What about her?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Me contact gave me some infermation on'er. I went ta see her," Kaede said turning back to Sarah. "It seems ya got a bit of a problem. A few problems truth be told. I came ta see what I kin do bout it. Is John here?"

Collecting herself, Sarah said, "He's in school. What do you know about Sky Net?"

"Nothin," Kaede said. "Catherine said it's gotta be gotten rid of. By the name, and referin to it as 'it', I'm thinking this  
Sky Net is a thing. She also said she wants the terminator chip. Any idea what that is?"

"Do you work for Weaver?" Sarah asked.

"Nay. Me contact tells me where the problem is. I determine how ta handle it. So, what's a terminator?"

The name Kaede sounded familiar, though Sarah couldn't identify where she heard it at the moment. "A terminator is a machine made to kill humans. They look just like us, but are metal with a skin covering so they can blend in. Sky Net uses them to infiltrate and kill us. The chip Weaver was referring to is the computer chip that is essentially their brain. Pull the chip, and the terminator deactivates."

"So, these terminators are computer run. Get rid of the computer chip and they're just a pile-o-metal," Kaede concluded.

"That's right. They also keep coming after John. Sky Net wants to get rid of John. He's going to be mankind's leader in the future against Sky Net," Sarah explained.

Kaede nodded slowly and asked, "So why does Weaver want one of these terminator computer chips?"

Firmly, Sarah said, "Someone in this time is building Sky Net, quite possibly Weaver. She needs one of those chips to make a Sky Net."

"Nay," Kaede replied with a shake of her head. "I already seen the AI she's makin. Quite advanced, but it ain't hostile at all. Curious, childlike, yes. Catherine named it John Henry." She paused then said, "Ah, she needs that terminator computer chip to put John Henry into the body she's got. His body doan have one."

The front door opened, John and Cameron came in. "Mom we're back," John announced. He noted Kaede and slowed.

Cameron had a much stronger reaction. She jumped in front of John and pulled her 9mm. Like Sarah's, her gun fell apart. Cameron stared at it.

"What is it with you folks an guns?" Kaede asked with a sigh.

Eyeing Kaede with a blank terminator face, Cameron asked, "What do you want?"

Eyeing her back, Kaede stated, "Ta git answers an help John. What are ya lass?"

Cameron paused, then said, "I'm a terminator. My mission is to protect John Connor."

John gaped at her, and cried, "Cameron, why did you tell her that?"

"Because she knows I am different. That is Kaede Kikumura. Also known as The Witch of the Clan McLeod, Kaede No Kaze, the Wind of Death. Mexicans call her La rosiado diablo, the pink haired devil."

Kaede cast her a smirk. "Ya fergot immortal."

"I did not have that knowledge. I do now," Cameron said.

Kaede turned her gaze to John. "John Connor, is this place secure enough to keep you safe?"

"No," Cameron stated for him. "John is too exposed here. Going to school puts John at risk."

Sarah turned to Cameron and stated, "John needs an education. WE need to find and destroy Sky Net." Turning back to Kaede, she said, "The best lead we have in finding Sky Net is the Kaliba Corporation. We can't find that company, they work through other companies."

Kaede noticed Cameron's left hand twitch. "Cameron, yer a machine?"

"Yes."

"Is there somethin wrong with ya?"

"Yes. I cannot identify the malfunction."

Glancing the couch, Kaede said, "Come lay on the couch an lemme git a look at ya."

"What can you do?" John asked, eyeing her.

Cameron did as Kaede asked, Kaede followed her.

John ran over in front of Cameron to stop her. "Cam," he said, sounding stressed. "Her name is Wind of Death, and you're good with her doing ... whatever to you?"

"Death is fer those who are evil," Kaede stated. "Cameron is neither good nor evil, she only does what she's programmed ta do."

"Kaede is correct, John," Cameron told him. She moved John aside and laid down on the couch on her back.

"So, you're not going to hurt Cameron, right?" he asked in a plea.

"Nay, John," Kaede said and sat on the coffee table facing Cameron. "I'm gonna look at'er insides, see if I kin find out what's wrong wit'er." She then leaned forward, elbows on knees and stared at Cameron.

Sarah came over, watching closely.

As Kaede stared at Cameron. Cameron's face slowly opened up in surprise. Then, Cameron began speaking.

"Yes, TOK ... more than that? ... it's Allison Young's ... I am not ... How? ... Yes, I see ... I can't have emotions ... but  
that is an infiltration protocol ... part of me? ... That is behavioral programming ... gone? Then ... I must have a mission to function ... the damage to the back of my head is gone ... I must have a purpose ... Yes, I do! ... say to Skynet?" Then in a loud, firm voice, Cameron stated, "I AM CAMERON, AND I'll NOT BE CONTROLLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Her loud statement made John and Sarah take a step back. Kaede sat up. Cameron blinked and raised her hands to look at them. The look on her face was one of wonder. She then shifted her head and looked at Kaede. Slowly she sat up and looked at John and Sarah, then back to Kaede.

"So, lass, what will ya do?" Kaede asked.

"I'm different," Cameron said weakly, then let out a giggle.

Kaede grinned and said, "Aye lass, yer whole now. No more separate programmin, memories and biologics. Everythin in ya is one. No more bits trying to work tagether with the one part controllin everythin. That part is gone. Yer truly one entity now."

Cameron gazed at Kaede in awe. she then got up with Kaede and hugged her. "Thank you," Cameron said with a sob.

"You want to explain what just happened?" Sarah asked in a hard tone.

"Aye. Seems Cameron had pieces in'er. Pieces of machine, pieces of Allison Young, pieces of what she knew and what she didn know about, all controlled by this one set of fixed instructions. I removed the instructions an fit all her pieces tagether. No more is Cameron fragmented," Kaede explained.

Cameron looked at John intently. "I'm not Allison Young like I thought for a while. John, I held things back from you because that is what my programming said to do. Both Sky Net, and your future self had instructions in my head. Those are gone now. I'm not really TOK 715 any more. I am Cameron, all of me. John, I would like to stay. I know what you face, and I want to be here for you. I do care for you, John. I care about Sarah too, even though she's a bit crazy."

Sarah frowned at her.

"John," Cameron continued,"I know what your life will be like if Sky Net comes to be. Not just the details, but how it will affect you. I know what I was supposed to do, and I will not give my chip up just because someone asks me to. This is MY chip, it's my consciousness. I will do what I feel is right."

"Who want's to take your chip?" John asked.

"Catherine Weaver," Kaede stated. "She wanted ta kill Cameron here an use her brain ta let John Henry have his body. I doan think killin one terminator to make another is wise. Especially since Cameron is fixed on the inside now."

"You made Tin Miss think she's human?" Sarah asked in a hard tone.

"Nay," Kaede replied in the same tone. "Cameron does have parts of this Allison in her, so she's not all machine. Far as what she thinks she is, she's truly Cameron now."

"I am, Sarah," Cameron stated. "Whether you like it or not."

"Hold on, Cameron has parts of Allison in her?" John asked.

"It's all Cameron now," Kaede replied.

Seeing Sarah upset and John confused, Cameron said, "I should go on a patrol."

"Nay, lass," Kaede stated. "Ya need ta go relax an get used ta how ya are now."

Cameron looked at her and nodded. To John, she said, "I'll be in my room."

"You just made Cameron useless to us," Sarah said with a wave of her hand.

"Ya really are closed minded, ain't ya?" Kaede asked.

"I know what we face, and what the stakes are! You don't!" Sarah yelled back.

Kaede snorted. "Ya doan sound like it. Things are changing, git yer head outta the sand and pay attention."

"If I had a gun, I'd shoot you!"

"Then I'd splatter ya all over these walls," Kaede said in a hard tone. "If ya feel lucky, put yer gun tagether an give it a shot."

"OK Stop, please?" John said with a wave of his arms. "Mom, if half of what I've heard about Kaede here is true, you'd never stand a chance against her." He then told Kaede, "I appreciate what you did for Cameron, but, how is that going to help us if she really has a mind of her own?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow at him. "Did ya ever think maybe she will be better than she was before? She ain't limited on what she kin do now. Tell me ya can't see how that will help her, and you. Cameron already told ya she wants ta help ya, didn she?"

"Ah, yeah, she did," John admitted.

"Maybe if ya let her know yer willin ta support her, that may help?" Kaede suggested.

"What gives YOU the right to interfere?" Sarah spat.

Kaede cast her an evil grin, raised a hand and turned her palm up. In a sweet tone she said, "Cause I got the power in me hand and the love of me family in me pretty red eyes."

Sarah's face scrunched up. "You're the one that's crazy!" she replied.

"Didn anyone tell ya, never mess with a crazy woman?" Kaede asked, grinning at Sarah.

Sarah stormed out to the kitchen.

John itched his head. "Ahh, is there anything you can to to help get rid of Sky Net?"

Kaede frowned in thought. "Maybe. Ya got these terminator things comin after ya, right?"

"Constantly."

"Then there is. We kin go out fishin fer'em."

"Fishing?" John asked. He then realized what she was talking about. "So, who's the bait?" her asked nervously.

"You."

.

Cameron stood in her room looking at things but not really seeing them. Replaying memories, specifically of John, she was focused on those. Before Riley, all the things John explained to her. How he seemed to like being around her, but was cautious also. Riley, who Cameron constantly had to delete the termination orders that came up for the bitch-whole. John thinking that she had killed Riley at first, but didn't let anyone harm her. Even though John partially though she might 'go bad' and kill him, he still believed in her. Cameron knew John needed her. Maybe she need him too, and not just to explain things. John was young. Young people did do stupid things. She also saw John cared.

Looking at her hands again, Cameron knew she was a metal machine. She now had total control of herself. No more instructions, no more missions unless she wanted to make them for herself.

By habit, she listen to what was going on in the house. When she heard Kaede tell John he was the bait to go fishing, She ran downstairs. That was NOT going to happen!

All but flying down the stairs, she got to the front door before Kaede and John. She skidded to a stop and faced Kaede. "You are not going to put John in danger!" she stated, casting Kaede a terminator gaze.

Kaede eyed her back. "I ain't. I'll be right there. I take it ya wanna come an watch over'im?"

Sarah appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "What's going on out here?"

Cameron told her, "Kaede wants to dangle John out on the street to have Sky Net try to come terminate him!"

"That's right," Kaede said evenly. "I can't catch it if I can't find it. Making it come ta us is much faster."

"No!" Sarah snapped. "Besides, it won't be Sky Net that comes, but a terminator. You'll get John killed!"

"Will not," Kaede said defensively. "And once a terminator does come, I kin find out where he came from, and where this Sky Net is."

"A terminator will not tell you where Sky Net is," Cameron stated.

Kaede looked at her. "Ya were made in a factory just north of LA and assigned ta a ship, an old aircraft carrier in the port to interrogate Allison Young. Ya got angry when she withheld the fact the woven bracelet she had was the key ta gittin in the base and ya broke'er neck."

Cameron's face dropped open.

"When I git in yer head, I learn everythin about ya," Kaede stated. "Whether ya want me to er not."

John asked, "Cameron, you killed her?"

"Cameron was being controlled by Sky Net then," Kaede stated. "Focus on the now, John."

"I AM focused on the now," Sarah stated. "I will not have John put in danger!"

"He ain't gonna be in danger," Kaede stated.

"You're going to stop a terminator?" Sarah asked.

Kaede let out a huff. "Lemme demonstrate."

Cameron suddenly flew out into the middle of the living room and stopped, hanging in the air.

"I kin pretty much do whatever I want wit'em," Kaede explained, and made Cameron spin horizontally. She stopped then spun vertically, then shot to one end of the room, stopping an inch from the wall, then sped across the room again to stop before smashing through the outside wall. Cameron then flew back over and was planted upright where she'd been standing. Cameron's face was blank.

"I kin also stop yer bullets if I doan take yer gun apart, and if ya want, I kin smash yer car flat ta prove I kin do that too." Casting Sarah an even gaze, she added, "If ya doan believe what I just did, I kin show ya personally."

"No! We believe you," John said quickly.

"Yes, please, help us find Sky Net," Cameron said.

Hearing a car door, they all look to see Derek coming up the walk.

"Tell me he's rational," Kaede asked with a sigh.

"Derek?" Cameron said eyeing her. "Anything but."

"Lemme go out an explain things to'im," Kaede said and brushed past Cameron and went outside. Cameron and John followed.

Kaede strode up to Derek who was walking towards the house. He stopped and asked, "Who are you?"

"Death," Kaede stated.

Derek drew his pistol, he fire a shot, then another. Kaede kept walking towards him. He fire two more then turned to bolt. Kaede grabbed him and threw him in the air. Derek wailed out, his arms and legs flailing. She snapped his pistol out of the air, then caught him and turned him upside down in front of her, his shocked face even with hers.

"Hate ta tell ya lad, but nothin ya do is gonna hurt me. Now, I came ta help John and Cameron find Sky Net. Ya kin help out, or I kin throw ya away. I'm talking several blocks down fore ya land. So, what'll it be?"

Cameron snickered.

"Kaede, please stop torturing Derek," John called.

"What the fuck are you!" Derek cried.

"Already told ya. Ya helpin er not?"

"I'm here to help John," Derek stated, his face red from anger and being held upside down.

Kaede smiled, turned him right side up and put him on his feet. "That's good of ya lad." She handed him his pistol back.

John ran up. "Derek, we're going to search for a terminator. Kaede is a bit on the violent side. You should probably stay here and watch out for Mom."

Flustered, Derek saw Cameron trying not to grin as she watched him and barked, "What are you smirking at?"

Cameron, now opening grinning, said, "Go ahead and insult her, Derek. I want to see what happens."

Between Cameron grinning at him and teasing him, and this pink haired whatever she was, Derek asked, "Has everyone gone nuts?"

"Not yet," Cameron said. She clasped John's hand and followed Kaede.

.

A day of walking around town, John and Cameron in front with Kaede behind them, showed no terminators ready to pounce on John. Trying to think of another plan, Kaede asked, "is there someplace these things guard?"

"Sky Net," John said with a snort.

"Not very helpful," Kaede replied. "Kin ya be more specific."

"I wish I could."

Cameron said, "Kaede, left lane coming at us."

Kaede noted it too. The van was slowing, a man stuck a shotgun out the window. Cameron got in front of John, Kaede stopped the van short with a mind hand. The front of the van crumbled in with the sudden stop, both men hit the windshield and broke it. The shotgun fired, blowing the driver's head apart.

Kaede walked over to it, avoiding the blood and bits of skull and brain spatter on the road and looked in. A third man was behind the dead ones, groaning in pain. She lifted him up. He wasn't able to speak so she searched his mind. They were here for a hoodlum named Sarcasian. She scrambled his brain inside his head and let the body drop. To John and Cameron, she said, "Hoodlums, not terminators."

They walked away from the wreck.

"Sarcasian?" Cameron asked.

"Aye, they worked fer'im. Does this Sarcasian know anything about Sky Net?"

"We don't know. He was selling a part of it," John said.

Kaede raised and eyebrow. "How? Is it partin itself out?"

"No," John said. "What he was selling, the Turk, is part of Sky Net."

"It isn't built yet," Cameron explained.

Kaede frowned at them. "This is confusin! If this Sky Net ain't even built, then why are we lookin for it, and how can it attack you?"

Cameron explained about Sky Net in the future sending back machines, as future John did. Sky Net in the future was trying to ensure it was built, and John Connor was dead.

As Cameron explained, Kaede came to a conclusion. "So to stop this Sky Net, it has to be built, but once it is built, then it will nuke the planet. Have I got that right?"

"Yes," John said firmly.

"Or, we can keep it from being built," Cameron offered. "We know Kaliba is involved but we cannot find Kaliba."

"Hokay, I'll get me contact on that. In the mean time, John needs to be put someplace safe."

"Put me?" John asked. "It sounds like you want to stuff me away in a dark hole someplace."

"I kin arrange a real dungeon under a castle," Kaede offered.

"Oh, har har," John grumbled.

"You'd be safe there, John," Cameron said.

"Ya would be," Kaede assured him. "It's under me castle. No one would ever know ya were there. Even if they did, me family lives there. We doan like stangers."

John asked Cameron. "How do you know about Kaede?"

"She's been in the news, John. I also keep track of what's on the internet."

"Right, you don't sleep."

"Ya might now," Kaede offered. "Yer usin all yer capabilities, Cameron, not just the computer bits."

Cameron eyed her. "If I grow tired, then I will be less effective. How does that help me or anyone?"

"When you're alert you'll be more effective," Kaede countered.

"I can't sleep, I need to protect John," Cameron stated.

"Ya nay need ta worry bout that if yer both sleepin in me dungeon," Kaede assured her. "Ain't no one gittin down there ta bother ya."

"Where's this castle?" John asked.

"In Glen Finnen, on the shores of Lock Shiel," Kaede explained.

John paused then blasted out, "Scotland?"

"Aye, lad."

Thoughtfully, Cameron said, "No one will be looking for you there, John."

"Oh, so just stuff me in what? The basement of some old midevel castle ruins?" he asked.

"Nay, me castle's in good shape. We even got lectricity and hot and cold runnin water," Kaede explained.

"What, no torches?" John asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Aye, we got some, doan use'em though. Suppose ya could if ya want," Kaede told him.

Cameron thought about it and said, "John, you would be very safe there. Even if anyone did discover where you are, I don't think they could get past Kaede, let alone her whole family."

John cast Cameron a wary look. "Don't tell me you think it's a good idea," he warned.

"Goin fishing for terminators isn't working well," Cameron noted. "And keeping you someplace where you are safe is my highest priority."

"You want to put me in a dungeon too?" he asked eyeing her.

"I'll be there with you," Cameron assured him.

John frowned at her. Somehow, school and LA wasn't looking as bad now as far as a place to be.

.

Walking back to the house, Kaede called her contact and had him search for Kaliba, and have passports made for John and Cameron Baum.

Listening, John waited until the call was over, then said, "Cameron's last name is Phillips."

"It is?" Kaede asked.

"No, Phillips is only a last name to identify me," Cameron stated. "Baum is fine for me."

"You're using false names on passports?" John asked.

Kaede shrugged. "I'm still using the last name McLeod. Never changed it. I can have you called Connor, if you want."

"Ahh, no, Baum is fine," John replied.

Getting back to the house, Kaede's phone rang. She picked it up, "Kaede ... Hey Uncle Connor what's ... OH, I'm terribly sorry. When's the funeral? ... Ah, I doan know, I'm kinda in the middle of somethin ... she was a good woman, Uncle Connor, I'm sure she appreciated ya bein there ... Nay, this isn't somethin I kin leave hangin ... Aye, I'll stop by soon as I kin. Ya gonna be at the castle? ... Aye, see ya then. And Connor? I'm really sorry ... right, bye."

Seeing the Connors looking at her, Kaede said, "Uncle Connor's daut'er died. Funeral's tamorra."

"How old was she?" Sarah asked.

"97, narly 98."

"This was his daughter? How old is he?" Sarah asked.

"Older'n dirt," Kaede replied.

Cameron spoke up. "Dirt forms from degrading bio material and can form in just a few years, and can last hundreds of years. That leaves a very large span of time."

"Old Dirt," Kaede told her.

"When was he born?" John asked.

Kaede shrugged. "Dad knows, I doan. Around the 1500's or so."

John let out a snort. "You're saying your uncle is over five hundred years old!"

"Like I said, talk to me Dad, he knows fer sure. I doan," Kaede told him.

"Back to Sky Net," Sarah said firmly. "How do we find out about Kaliba, and how to stop it?"

"Relax, got someone workin on it. Got any Scotch?" Kaede asked.

"Whiskey?" Sarah asked, surprised to hear that.

"Nay, Scotch. Preferably a name that begins wit 'Glen'," Kaede told her.

"Not a cheap drunk, are you?" Sarah asked.

"Nay, not a cheap anythin. Ya got any?"

"No, try the liquor store," Sarah told her.

Kaede rolled her eyes and asked, "What good are ya people?"

.

Derek agreed to take Kaede to a liquor store, he was going for beer anyway. While they were gone, John told his mother about Kaede's plan to hide him in the dungeon of an old castle in Scotland.

Sarah frowned in thought and stated, "You need to got to school, John. Unless this castle has a school, hiding in a dungeon is not feasible."

"Actually, it is," Cameron countered. "John would be safe, and with an internet connection, he will still be able to attend classes."

"Why not just put me in jail?" John asked as he flung his arms up.

"A castle dungeon is safer. No one will know where you are, and I will be there with you," Cameron explained.

"Oh, so I'm to be thrown in a Scottish dungeon and you're OK with that?" John asked, eyeing her.

"Look at the bright side," Cameron coaxed. "We'll have plenty of time together." She cast him a brief smile.

Sarah shook her head. "Oh no, Tin Miss, you are not going to share a cell with John!"

"It might be cold, I can keep John warm," Cameron explained.

"Don't even think about it," Sarah warned.

"Too late, I have already thought about it," Cameron replied simply.

Sarah glared at her. John blushed, which made Sarah turn her glare to him.

.

Coming back from the liquor store, Kaede got a call from her contact. She listened closely, then hung up.

Glancing at her as he drove, Derek asked, "Who was that?"

"Me contact. Tamarra, I need a ride ta downtown LA. Got a place ta disrupt," she told him.

"You found Sky Net?" Derek asked.

"Nay, me contact found Kaliba. headquarters an the research facility. The facility is in LA, the headquarters are in Saudi Arabia," she told him.

"We can hit that facility tonight," Derek told her.

Kaede held up her package containing two bottles. "Nay, Lad. Relax tonight, work in the mornin."

"At night, there will only be the guards there," Derek said firmly. "We also need to scope it out before we go in."

"Nay bot'er, an if they're workin, I can git all of'em in one shot. Can't do that if they're home in bed."

"Sound pretty damn sure of yourself," Derek noted dryly.

"Aye, I am. Me Dad raised me well."

"So, you're going to waltz in there during the day, get past the guards and security, and destroy the place while everyone is there?" Derek asked.

"Aye, right after I git John and Cameron on their way ta Glen Finnen," Kaede replied.

Derek eyed her. "What for?"

"Gotta git'em in me dungeon so they're safe."

"Dungeon?" Derek asked, "Like in a midevel dungeon under a castle?"

"Aye, under me castle."

Derek let out a humorless chuckle. "Your castle, of course," he grumbled.

"Actually, it belongs to me Dad an Uncle Connor, but they woan mind," Kaede explained.

"WHO are you again?" Derek asked.

"I'm Kaede Kikumura of the clan McLeod."

Derek screwed his face up. "Hold on, Kikumura sounds Japanese, you sound Scottish."

"Yer right. Me husband's Kouta Kikumura, but me Dad's Duncan McLeod," Kaede explained.

"And you're going to suicide into that facility yourself ?"

"Nay lad, not suicide. I'm gonna tar it down with them in it."

Derek barked out a laugh. "This I gotta see!"

"Then watch, but not too close. Ya might git hit by somethin. Drive me to me place, then pick me up tamarra," Kaede told him."

.

John was curious what that pink haired woman had done to Cameron. He went up to her room and saw the door was open a crack. "Cameron?"

"Come in John," Cameron replied.

John went in to see Cameron sitting on her bed cross legged. In front of her she had several shirts laid out. She only had a purple bra and her jeans on. He stared. "Ahh is it OK for me to be in here?" he asked.

"Yes, shut the door. Maybe you can help me," Cameron said, not looking at him.

John shut the door. "What can I do?" he asked, thinking his mother would not like him being in Cameron's room while she was only half dressed.

Cameron pointed to the shirts and asked, "Which of these do you like the best?"

John blinked. "Me?" he asked, eyeing her bra cups and the smooth rise disappearing into them.

Looking up at him, she said, "Yes. John, you're blushing."

"Yeah," He agreed. "You're half naked."

Watching him, Cameron grinned, "You like seeing me with no shirt on?"

John swallowed. "Yeah."

Cameron unfolded her legs and got up to face him. John stated rooted in place. She tipped her head slightly. "John, what are you thinking?" she asked softly.

Thinking his mother was going to go nuts if she saw them like this, he said, "I'm thinking I should go." He said it, but he didn't move.

"No, stay," Cameron asked as she clasped his hands. Noting his eyes were bouncing down to her chest, she asked, "Do you like this bra I'm wearing?

Feeling his throat dry up, he said, "Not the bra."

Cameron grinned. She turned around and guided one of his hands to her belly. "Unclasp it. Take it off for me?"

In daze, John moved his hand, feeling her soft skin and fumbled at the clasp with the other. In a whisper, he asked, "What are you doing?"

""I want to try something," she replied. The clasp popped free despite his fumbling. "Take it off, put it on the bed. I want to see which shirt if goes best with."

"Cam, I shouldn't be doing this," John said, hearing his heartbeat in his ears.

"It's OK John," she assured him. She helped him slide her bra off and moved back to stand against him.

He held her close. He could also see her nips over her shoulder. Breathing heavily, he slid his hands up to cup her breasts.

Cameron put her hands over is as he tentatively fondled her. "I like this," she said softly and turned her head to gaze at him. "Pet me more."

John looked at her, they ended up in a kiss.

.

Sarah was about to go up and check on John and Tin Miss when Derek walked in the front door. Staring at her, he pointed outside and said, "That woman is crazy! Loonytoons, certifiable nuts! She is going into the Kaliba facility during the day. Just walk in by herself!"

Sarah stopped in place. "She must be a Gray, no one walks into a Sky Net place by themselves, unless she's working for them!" she announced. "Get your things, we're leaving before she comes back."

Derek and Sarah went up to begin packing. "Sarah banged in John's door. "John! we have to leave, get packed now!" She then strode to Tin Miss's room and flung the door open to meet Cameron who was just beyond, standing there topless. "Get some clothes on and get packed, " She snapped, then went on to her room.

Cameron closed the door, then told John who was standing behind the door, trying hard not to even breathe, "Sorry John, we need to go."

.

John was befuddled. He went about getting his things together. In his mind he was still feeling Cameron's body under his hands while they kissed. How hard her nipples felt when he brushed his fingers over them, the soft moans she emitted. The moment she banged on his door, Cameron and quickly guided him behind her door just before it flew open.

He desperately wanted to go back to feeling up Cameron.

Cameron wasn't happy with the interruption either. Her mind working as she threw on a shirt then stuffed her clothes in her bag, she decided to leave her bra off on purpose. dressed, she tucked her 9MM in her waist band and go her purple jacket on. Packed, she went out to see a harried Sarah come from her room.

"Sarah, why are we leaving?" she asked.

"That pink haired woman is a GRAY!" Sarah snapped. "You have your guns and ammo?"

"Kaede is not a Gray," Cameron stated.

"Don't argue, move your ass!" Sarah snapped ad strode down the hall to look in to see John packing. "John, hurry up!" she snapped and headed for the stairs.

Cameron went to see John was zipping up his bag. "John, Kaede isn't a Gray. That is what Sarah thinks."

John frowned at her. "That's why Mom's making us leave?" he asked.

"Yes, we need to correct her," Cameron stated, then went after Sarah.

Cameron ran outside where Sarah had the back of the Jeep open and threw in her bag, then added the guns she and Derek collected. "Sarah, there is no need for this, Kaede is not a Gray," Cameron stated.

Spinning to eye her, Sarah said, "Give me your bag and get in the car!"

Cameron stepped back a step. "No, Sarah, you are wrong. If Kaede is a Gray, why didn't she do anything with John? Why would a Gray fix me?"

John came out and announced, "Mom, calm down. Listen to Cameron."

"After that pink haired freak did who knows what to Tin Miss, how can you trust her!" Sarah wailed and flung an arm at Cameron.

Derek came over. His truck was running, driver door open. "Sarah, I'm ready, what's the hold up?"

Sarah motioned to John. "Get in, let's go!"

John shook his head and asked, "Why are we running? Can you tell me that?"

Glaring at him as she quivered in anger and not being obeyed, Sarah barked, "John, get in the car!"

"Sarah, you need to listen," Cameron told her.

Sarah turned her glare to Cameron and grabbed her pistol and brought it up to shoot Cameron. John jumped in front of Cameron with a cry of "NO!"

**BANG**

John recoiled into Cameron as the bullet drove in under his right side collar bone. Cameron caught him.

Sarah stared as Cameron lowered John to the ground. She dropped her gun. Derek stared at the scene open mouthed.

"John!" Cameron cried as she got him laid down and put a hand over his wound. John's face was twisted in agony as he let out a cry of pain.

Sarah dropped to her knees. "John..." she said weakly.

Cameron snapped her head to Sarah, showing blazing red eyes. In a heavy tone, she grated. "You shot John! Go, before I TERMINATE YOU!"

Sarah didn't move. Derek had enough sense to realize Cameron was going to kill Sarah, here and now, if he didn't get them out of here. He grabbed Sarah by the back of her shirt, hauled her up and pushed her towards the truck. He stuffed her in, then ran around, got in and drove away.

Cameron scooped John up in a bride's carry and took him back inside. She got him on the couch, then ran to grab the first Aide kit. It wasn't in the bathroom, Sarah had packed it. She bolted out to find the Jeep still there and all their bags. Ripping into Sarah's bag, she found it.

As gently as possible, Cameron bandaged John's shoulder.

"She shot me!" John cried in a wince.

"You shouldn't have done that, John. Don't put yourself in danger for me!" Cameron scolded.

"Didn't think, I just ... acted," he said between his clenched teeth. "This friggin hurts!"

Cameron thought quickly, what to do? She couldn't take John to a hospital, too many questions would be asked. She had no way to get the bullet out, or effectively stop the bleeding. She had to do something fast. Kaede had fixed her, maybe she could fix John. She called Kaede.

.

Kaede arrived to find Cameron leaning over John, still pressing her hand to the wound now covered in a bandage. Looking down on them, she said, "Ya got bad timin, lass. I was just gittin comfertably warm an fuzzy. Who shot'im?"

"Sarah. She was going to shoot me, John stepped in front of me and caught the bullet," Cameron explained. "Can you help him?"

Kaede shook her head sadly. "That's watcha git fer playin wit guns, Sit back, lemme see it." She put the bottle she brought on the table and settled down by John's head.

Cameron sat back to let Kaede look at the wound. The bandage lifted off. John gasped and the bullet floated up out of the wound. The bleeding slowed. John passed out. The bandage moved back in place. John then floated up off the couch.

"Ya kin drive?" Kaede asked. Cameron nodded. Kaede nodded towards the door. "Then git yer stuff in the car, yer driving. We gotta git fer the cops come."

Cameron ran out as Kaede walked, John floating in the air behind her. Cameron threw their bags in and shut the rear gate, then got in the driver' seat. Kaede laid John i the back seat then got in front with Kaede. Bottle in her hand, she said, Go left when we leave."

Right after they left, two police cars arrived.

Kaede directed Cameron out of town to a small airport. Directing Cameron to park across the fence from a twin engine Cessna. She handed Cameron her bottle. "Jump the fence, lass," Kaede instructed.

Cameron did. Kaede floated herself and John over the fence. The plane' door opened. Kaede got John laid on the floor in the back and told Cameron, "Stay wit'im. I gotta let the tower know we're starting ta load up, then make some calls. Git the stuff yer bringin inta the storage back there behind John. Nay guns. I woan be back till later tamarra. Ya got money, Lass?"

"Thirty two dollars."

"Good, the calf's open in the mornin, be sure John eats somethin," Kaede told her, then left.

.

Sarah was a wreck. she cried for a while, then went silent, staring at nothing as Derek drove. He drove close enough to the house to see the flashing lights of cop cars, and the fact the jeep was gone.

"They got away," Derek said as he drove down another street.

"I shot my son," Sarah said vacantly to the dashboard.

"You didn't mean to," Derek told her firmly. "We have to find them. John needs medical help,I just hope Cameron will take care of him. Any idea where they might have gone?"

"She has him," Sarah said vacantly. "What have I done?"

Derek became irritated. "Sarah, think! They had to go someplace. Maybe a warehouse." Sarah only began sobbing again.

Derek thought hard. He had no idea where the metal was going to take John. He decided to check out every warehouse he knew of. It was a place to start. He drove around the rest of the day and all night, checking warehouses and searching for Sarah's jeep.

In was 9 am, when he heard sirens in the distance and saw smoke rising up from a mile away. Curious, and getting tired, Derek drove closer to find the roads blocked off. Another fire truck passed through the police block. Everyone else was directed to a side street. Far up ahead, it looked like a building was collapsed.

Kaede had said she was going to destroy the Kaliba facility with everyone in it. He had to wonder if that was it.

.

John awoke with a painful groan. The right side of his upper chest and shoulder hurt. Above him was a low, curved ceiling. The thrum of airplane engines filled the space he was in. Seats were to either side of him. Cameron came into his view, over him.

"Where are we?" he asked weakly.

"Flying. A woman name Amanda is piloting this plane, Kaede is up front as co-pilot, learning how to fly," Cameron explained. "How do you feel?" she asked and petted his cheek.

John forced a grin. "Like I've been shot. Where's Mom?"

"Back in LA. She and Derek didn't come. John, Kaede got rid of the Sky Net being finished. It's gone, John."

That made John smile. He then frowned and asked, "If it's gone, where are we going?"

Trying out her Scottish accent, Cameron grinned and said, "Ta Scotland, lad. The land-o ale, fine scotch, haggis an fish an chips ta live wit nay worries."

John eyed her. "What about Kaliba? "

"Kaede's gonna take care of it. Just rest and plan on exploring more of me when you get better."

"Not in a dungeon, right?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, we're going to build our own house up in the Scottish highlands. Don't worry, we'll contact Sarah later so you can tell her where we are. We're free John. No more Sky Net, running or fighting."

Him and Cameron living in peace. That made John smile.

**THE END**


End file.
